Ilusión
by Aladag
Summary: AU. Uno nunca elige de quien enamorarse, a veces es de la persona más inesperada; de la que jamás pensarías que llegarías a querer.


**Exoneración**: La leyenda de Korra y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Michael DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Tampoco la imagen de portada, yo sólo la edité.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Esto significa la Guerra" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_**

**Advertencias**: Relación romántica entre hermanos, AU, OoC, aquí Meelo es mayor que Ikki.

* * *

><p>Meelo se había enamorado de la persona menos indicada, su hermana mayor y el sentimiento era en cierta manera recíproco, porque ella también sentía lo mismo por él, pero al mismo tiempo estaba enamorada de su amigo de la infancia, Kai. Era algo complicado, nunca creyó que podría llegar a enamorarse de dos personas a la vez y mucho menos pensó que uno de ellos sería su hermano.<p>

A Kai lo conocía desde que tenían nueve años. Fue en un día bastante normal, todos los niños estaban jugando mientras ella se encontraba leyendo un libro, algo muy extraño para alguien de su edad; puesto que generalmente lo que los niños solían hacer era jugar a las escondidas, saltar la cuerda, y otros juegos. Por lo cual un niño de piel morena decidió hablarle y saber por qué no estaba jugando con los demás y con _él_. A Kai le preocupaba Jinora de una manera algo extraña, ya que nunca le había dirigido una palabra.

—¿Qué haces? —había preguntado con inocencia el pequeño.

Jinora lo observó de arriba hacia abajo como si fuera un extraterrestre, Kai se sonrojó un poco y se sintió inferior por un momento. A la niña le intrigaba la presencia del niño y, todavía más, su pregunta. Era evidente que estaba leyendo un libro de pocas páginas, así que decidió contestarle con otra pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres? —interrogó de una forma algo ruda.

Kai trataba de ser amable al preguntarle sobre lo que hacía. Se enojó porque ella le respondió de manera grosera, estaba acostumbrado a que algunas personas le contestaran así, pero nunca antes una persona de su edad lo había hecho y mucho menos una niña que parecía ser muy dulce y tierna.

Se sentó a su lado y se quedó ahí, observándola en silencio, Jinora se incomodó un poco por la mirada del niño, pero siguió leyendo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —la pequeña preguntó sin despegar su vista del libro. Kai nunca le había preguntado por su nombre ni se había presentado, se sintió un gran idiota y descortés.

—Kai, ¿y el tuyo? —replicó con una gran sonrisa, tal vez esa podría ser otra razón por la cual la niña de ojos cafés le había contestado de forma ruda.

—Jinora —despegó su vista del libro y sonrió por primera vez al niño, Kai se sonrojó; le pareció muy adorable su forma de sonreír—. ¿Quieres leer conmigo? —cuestionó amablemente, parecía que ya no estaba enojada.

—Claro —contestó sin dejar de sonreír. Kai sabía que eso era un gran avance y estaba seguro que la había visto antes en la escuela. Por lo cual él ya la consideraba su amiga; ella también creía que el niño de ojos verdes era su amigo, su primer amigo.

Cuando tenían quince años, Jinora presentó a Kai a su familia. Ya lo podía considerar su mejor amigo después de seis años de conocerse, de jugar, de protegerse mutuamente, y algunas veces en que se solían ayudar con trabajos escolares, aunque usualmente era ella la que lo ayudaba. Pero sobre todo le agradaba mucho compartir tiempo con él y el joven de piel morena también lo hacía.

Al principio fue algo incómodo puesto que Ikki no dejaba de preguntarles si eran novios, a pesar de su corta edad ya conocía sobre ese tipo de cosas; los programas de televisión que miraba con su madre le estaban comenzando a afectar. Meelo parecía enojado y feliz, las miradas que le dirigía a Kai eran de irritación, pero las que le dirigía a Jinora eran de ternura, la chica se sonrojaba cada vez que notaba que su hermano la miraba. Y su amigo notó todo, estaba sospechando que ella podría sentir algo por su hermano y él por ella; la idea no le agradó, pero desconocía un poco la razón.

Rohan, que era un bebé, no dejó de sonreír, Kai pensó que era muy adorable. En cambio Pema y Tenzin estaban muy felices de que su hija mayor, la que comía libros, a la que le encantaba estudiar, tuviera un amigo, a pesar de que sólo fuera uno; les encantó. Aunque por un minuto el padre de Jinora se puso triste porque sabía que su hija estaba creciendo y que ella y Kai podrían ser algo más. Tenía miedo de que sufriera, pero Pema lo tranquilizó diciéndole que nada malo pasaría y que Kai era un buen muchacho.

Jinora no sabía en que tiempo empezó a sentir algo por su hermano Meelo, que era un año menor. Tal vez fue cuando tenían trece años y los dos desconocían cómo besar. Creían que podían practicar eso que vieron en la televisión con su madre y hermana, y también lo que Jinora había leído en un libro romántico. No pensaban que se pudieran enamorar por un simple beso, a fin de cuentas eran familia y entre parientes las relaciones románticas no pasan... O al menos eso era lo que solían creer antes de besarse en la habitación de la joven de ojos cafés. Fue corto, solamente juntaron sus labios y los apretaron; se quedaron unos segundos así. Los dos se sonrojaron y Meelo salió corriendo mientras Jinora se recostó en su cama, pensando.

Para el niño era una sensación nueva, nunca antes lo había experimentado, aunque desde tiempo atrás él sentía un gran cariño por su hermana mayor, no sabía lo que era; siempre se decía que era afecto, como el que tenía su tío Bumi por Tenzin, simple afecto; pero después de eso Meelo ya no siguió reprimiendo sus sentimientos, a sus doce años y medio se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Jinora, y que nadie aceptaría una posible relación entre ella y él. Estuvo preocupado por unos dos meses e ignorando a su hermana, ella se puso triste, pero trató de no parecerlo. Mientras que él trataba de averiguar si realmente eran hermanos.

—Padre —preguntó un día a Tenzin, con la mirada dirigida hacia el piso

—¿Qué pasa, Meelo? —le sorprendió que lo llamara _padre, _usualmente lo llamaba _papá_. Y eso lo angustió un poco.

—¿Jinora es mi hermana... de sangre? —en definitiva eso lo asombró aún más. Meelo dejó de mirar al piso para mirarlo a los ojos, buscando una respuesta.

—Claro que lo es. ¿Por qué la pregunta, hijo?

—Por nada —y se fue, dejando a Tenzin anonadado.

Meelo confiaba demasiado en su padre y sabía que si él le decía que Jinora sí era su hermana; le creería. Lo apreciaba mucho, sabía que nunca mentía, aunque no quería que la chica de la cual tenía un enamoramiento fuera su hermana. Pero lo aceptó, él no eligió caer bajo los encantos de la chica, sin embargo le gustaba sentir eso por ella.

Kai estaba totalmente enamorado de su mejor amiga, hasta ignoraba a las otras jóvenes que se le acercaban para ligar con él, no le importaban. Se dio cuenta que sentía algo por ella después de que lo presentaron y darse cuenta de que Meelo también sentía lo mismo por Jinora. No quería seguir perdiendo tiempo, así que un día la invitó a comer al terminar la escuela. Ella aceptó sonriente, como siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraba cerca de él o de su hermano.

Luego de que comieron Kai la llevó a dar un paseo; el día era perfecto para decirle lo que sentía, pero sabía que ella podría rechazarlo y la teoría lo asustaba.

—Jinora —la joven lo observó por un minuto, entonces él tomó la cara de la chica y la besó. Ella se desconcertó, pero al pasar unos segundos le correspondió. Solamente estaba disfrutando de el contacto de sus labios. Aunque se encontraba algo confundida... Estaba pensando en su hermano, no lo podía sacar de sus pensamientos.

Se separaron y ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo. El muchacho estaba muy feliz de que la chica le hubiera correspondido.

Pero ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que Meelo observaba la escena a lo lejos, con tristeza. Él los vio salir de el lugar en donde comieron y los siguió disimuladamente. Destrozado, esa era la palabra que lo definía. Deseaba poder olvidar eso y también dejar de querer a Jinora, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Uno nunca olvida a alguien a quien quiere mucho en menos de un día.

La chica había llegado a su casa una hora después de besarse con Kai, se sentía agotada y confundida. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras pensaba que el enamoramiento que sentía por los dos, uno era una ilusión, mientras que el otro era real, siempre lo tenía en cuenta. Pero no podía pensar con claridad ya que temía dañar a ambos. Jinora estaba consiente de los sentimientos de Meelo y ella también lo quería, solamente tenía miedo de que las personas los rechazaran, sus padres, hermanos y de que se dejaran de querer después de vivir su romance. A sus pocos años su vida ya era algo complicada, nunca había imaginado algo así. Aunque no creía que fuera amor porque eso era otra cosa muy diferente; tendría que pasar más tiempo para saberlo.

El joven de ojos azules estaba caminando lentamente hacia su casa, Jinora estaba ahí y no quería verla. Únicamente se encontraba ella porque sus padres y sus otros dos hermanos habían salido a una cena del trabajo de Tenzin. Y ellos, por ser los mayores, podían decidir si querían ir o no; decidieron quedarse para disfrutar de la casa o del día en la calle.

Al entrar al hogar, Meelo prendió la luz y vio a su hermana sorprenderse por su llegada. Parecía nerviosa, pero se le pasó al momento de observar que su hermano se encontraba deprimido.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —interrogó con ternura, no le gustaba verlo de esa forma. Se acercó y con sus manos tomó su cara, el joven la miró.

—¿Problema?... Por supuesto que lo tengo —contestó en un susurro que ella pudo escuchar y fue acercando sus labios a los de Jinora, la besó. Dos besos el mismo día, pero la joven en el beso de su hermano no se quedó sin corresponder por demasiado tiempo como lo hizo con Kai. Meelo puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y acercó su cuerpo. La chica quitó las manos de la cara de su hermano y las puso en su nuca, estuvieron besándose con intensidad. En ese momento la chica se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente enamorada de Meelo, sólo con un beso lo supo. Despejó sus dudas.

—Escapemos —respondió la muchacha entre besos—. Tomemos algo de dinero, ropa y huyamos. Seamos felices.

—Lo que quieras —terminaron su beso para poder escapar. Jinora fue por las maletas y tomó la ropa que ocupaba para el largo viaje que harían para escapar de la sociedad. Meelo se dirigió a la recámara de sus padres y agarró todo el dinero que ellos habían escondido. Pero también fue por el de él, que era muy necesario si deseaban tener un futuro alegre.

La chica buscó las llaves del otro vehículo que tenía su familia para irse. Las encontró en un cajón y pusieron la ropa, el dinero y todo lo que ocupaban para huir. Sabía que Kai estaría muy triste, aunque nunca le dio un sí por respuesta, pero aún así se sentía una mala persona por haberlo dejado.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo.<strong>

La verdad yo quería que fuera comedia, pero no me salía... Y el otro que hice, pues salió bien raro.

Oh, por eso no es bueno tener hermanos de casi la misma edad... es broma.

Bueno, después corrijo cualquier error que se me haya pasado.

Creo que es el primer fic en español que trata sobre una relación romántica entre Jinora y Meelo.

Me siento mal por Kai, el pobre se quedó solo.

Les agradezco de antemano que lo hayan leído.

Adiós porque todavía tengo cosas que hacer.

(Aladag)


End file.
